With the improvement of electronic technology, phones have become an essential communication tool, and people are increasingly dependent on the phones to complete information exchange and transfer with each other. Compared with the simple and effective single-point information transfer and feedback, multipoint information transfer, feedback and collection seem much more complicated.
For example, in the related art, when a user needs to contact twenty persons to communicate about one issue, the user needs to call these twenty contacts' phones or send text messages to these twenty individuals, to notify the twenty individuals to complete the issue, and receive feedbacks from these twenty individuals, then determine whether the issue passes through or not based on the feedbacks from the twenty individuals.
However, the inventors found that in the process of implementing the present document, the related art has the following technical problems or disadvantages:
when a user needs to contact multiple persons in the related art, the user needs to call these multiple contacts or send text messages to them, such that the amount of data processed by the electronic device increases and creates a pressure on the communications system, it also makes the user's operation complicated and results in wasting a lot of the user's time.
Furthermore, in the related art, after the user contacts multiple persons, the user will receive feedbacks from these contacts, at this time the user needs to process the feedbacks, while the electronic device cannot process the feedbacks, making the user's processing cumbersome and giving the user a great inconvenience.
Furthermore, in the related art, after the user receives the information fed back from the contacts, if the fed-back information is not unified, the user needs to repeatedly send inquiry information, so as to determine a final result, thus resulting in a complicated electronic device processing procedure, slow processing speed, and a quite cumbersome user operation procedure.